ECPC01
A light in the shadows! Cure Sunset! (影での光！ キュアサンセット! Kage de no hikari! Kyuasansetto!) is the first episode of Elemental Circle ~ Pretty Cure. Summary Asa was in her soccer training, at the school. She went home with her brother, Kira. The shadow lord was looking in the dark mirror and saw her fire aura. Then, he ordered to Poison to attack this girl. At her home, she leaves with a normal clothing and was running for the park, when she meet a boy, looking like 1 year older than her. He apologizes, and then the sky get dark. Kira runs seraching for his sister, and the boy told her to run and he fast runs away. Asa looks to poison, and try to hide, but then he hurt her. Kira gets here in time, and see his sister facing Poison. Kira protects Asa, and get hurt. Asa then gets angry, making her fire aura shine and overflow more than the normal. The boy fast say that she was a Pretty Cure, and gives her a Silver Catch. Then, she transform into Cure Sunset and Poison creates a monster. Sunset defeats the monster, and awakes her brother. Later, she meet the boy again, and he told her about the Pretty Cures and about his real identy, a little fairy. Asa agrees and promises in saving the world. Transcript Everything starts in a school, in a soccer camp. A girl with brown hair was playing, when the training ends. Asa (Tired): Wow... what a good game, everyone! Anita: Of course it was! We have you in the team! (Anita puts her hand in Asa's shoulder.) ''The best player! Asa: I am not! ''(laughs) ''With everyone I can be invencible! ''(Hugs Anita and Chirsty) '' Chirsty: Aww... you are so cute, Asa-chan! Anita: Cute and invencible! Like us! Asa: Hey! I said it before! ''A boy with brown hair, looking like the same age, goes to them. Kira: Hey Sis! Asa: Kira! (waves her hand) Kira comes close to the girls. Kira: It's better to us to go home. Asa: Yep, it looks like will rain today. Chirsty: Uh. How bad! What we should do? Anita: Go home, idiot! (Anita slaps Chirsty's head) Chirsty (With the hand in the head): ''What was that? Anita: Just kidding! Bye, everyone! Asa: Bye! ''But, In a dark place, the Shadow Lord was in his hideout, sawing from the mirror, Asa's fire aura. Shadow Lord: This girl... the reincarnation of the first Princess of Fire. She could put my daugher in danger. Hikari: What? Now I AM envolved with your evil plans? Shadow Lord: Hikari, my daugher, I wanna you to be my sucessor. I will make the world as MY image, and everyone will obey me! And then, you can be the princess as you always wanted to be... Hikari: When I was five. And... this is crazy! Shadow Lord: Didn't you liked it? Hikari: No, I didn't! It's crazy! You don't think in the emotions of the others? Only because you was beaten by a evil snake it didn't mean you have to do this! Why? Shadow Lord: Hikari... Hikari: AND I HAVE MORE! I wanna know the world! You never let me go out! Shadow Lord: It's for your own sake, Hikari. Hikari: It isn't! Shadow Lord: I tried to be good with you, but you didn't accept... go to your room, now! Hikari: If he thinks I will lose this thing, he is complete WRONG! Akaihi Asa... wait for me. I will help you... when I get out of here. (leaves) Shadow Lord: Poison... attack this girl. Poison: Yes, master. Back to Asa, with normal clothes, was running to the park, when she collides with a boy. '' Asa: Ouch... that hurts... who are you? Yu: First, I am sorry. Second, my name is Yu. Asa: I am Asa. And I have to be the sorry one, here. ''Suddenly, the sky gets dark. Yu: Run! The fastest you can! Asa: What? It is just a rain! Yu: No, it isn't! Poison gets there in time. Yu: Oh no... Asa: W-who are you? Poison: I am Poison. One of the Shadow Lord servants. Yu: S-shadow Lord? Asa: What? He is a kind of actor or something? Wait, where are all the cameras? It is a trick, right? Yu: I think it isn't... Asa: Hide, Yu! Yu: What? Asa: Just hide! (Asa hides him in time) Poison: Wanna face me, right? Asa: For say the truth, no... (Asa tries to run away, but Poison hits her, making her fall on the floor) ''O-ouch... Poison: Huh. Easy. Asa: Not so fast! ''(She gets up) Poison: Why don't you give up? Asa: Because you wanna hurt people! I will NEVER stand that! Poison: So, DIE! Kira was running when he saw Asa about to be beated by Poison. '' Kira: Asa! ''Kira protects Asa, but was hiten. Asa: Kira! Asa closes her eyes, getting angry, and her fire aura shine and overflow. Yu: Asa, you are a Pretty Cure! Transform! (Yu throw a Silver Catch to Asa) Asa: How I do this? Yu: Follow your heart! Asa (Holding the Silver Catch): Please, give me the power to protect everyone! Asa: Pretty Cure, Elemental Light Over! Asa transforms into Cure Sunset. Cure Sunset: Amazing... Poison: No way! Creates a monster ''Face this! Sunset: WHAAT? ''The monster attack Sunset, but she escapes and attacks back. Sunset: I never knew that I could do this... Yu: Purify it, fast! Sunset: O-ok... Gold Stick! The Gold Stick appears Sunset: Pretty Cure, Flame Attack! Fire, Over! The monster was purified. Sunset: . . . Poison: H-how did you did that? Sunset: I-I don't know! Poison: I'll remember this! Dissapears. Sunset: Yu, how did I... Yu: I told you later. Detransforms and awake your brother. Sunset (destransforming): I really forgot about him! Asa runs to Kira. Asa: Kira! Kira! Kira open his eyes, sawing Asa. Kira: Asa... you are ok? Asa: It's not with ME you have to be worried about. Kira: But I saw you fighting a big monster and... Asa: Haha... what such a bad dream! Let's go? Kira: Ok... I may have crazy dreams, too. Asa: Of course! Later, in the Akaihi's yard Yu: Hi, Asa. Asa: Hi, Yu. Yu: I will explain. You are a Pretty Cure. I am a little fairy (transforms into a little fairy) ''and you have a mission. You have to save my brother from himself of controlling the world! Asa: And what happens if I lose? Yu: Then the entire world will be under his control! Asa: I can't let that happen! Okey, I, Akaihi Asa, accept being a Pretty Cure! Yu: Really? I am so grateful.... Asa: Never give up... Now it is my catchphrase! Yu: Thanks godness... ''But, in the rain, in another part of the city. Someone in a cape: Akaihi Asa... I have to find ya. (Last Picture: Asa smiling in the rain) Major Events *Everything from Elemental Circle starts here. *Akaihi Asa, Yu, Shadow Lord, Poison, Nissho Hikari, Akaihi Kira, Kuroshōbi Anita, Tankōshoku Christy make their first appareances. *Akaihi Asa transforms into Cure Sunset for the first time. Characters Cures *Akaihi Asa / Cure Sunset Mascots *Yu Villains *Shadow Lord *Poison Others *Kuroshōbi Anita *Tankōshoku Christy *Akaihi Kira *Nissho Hikari Category:Episodes Category:Elemental Circle ~ Pretty Cure episodes Category:Elemental Circle ~ Pretty Cure Category:User:WhiteColor